Tōji Muromachi
He is referred to as Yamabuki's eternal secret weapon. Muromachi's level of play is arbitrary since he hasn't had much action on the court. It is at least clear that he is weaker than Kiyosumi Sengoku and Jin Akutsu, as he has always been relegated to the latter singles position when Yamabuki played important teams. Appearance He always wears sun glasses. He has dark black hair and appears wearing his Yamabuki Regulars Tennis Uniform. Personality He thinks highly of Sengoku. He idolizes him whenever he gets the chance. History Tokyo Prefecturals Due to Ibu being injured, Muromachi won Singles 3 by default during Fudomine and Yamabuki's encounter during the Tokyo Prefectural Semifinal wich Yamabuki ended up winning due to an accident the Fudomine team had prior to the match. Yamabuki went to the final of the Tournament against Seigaku. The final started well but ended miserably for Yamabuki. After winning Doubles 2 rather comfortably, They narrowly lost Doubles 1 to the Golden pair and received a surprise upset when they lost Singles 3 and Singles 2. To make matters worse, the Singles 2 player and ace Akutsu Jin decided to quit the Yamabuki tennis club after his loss to Seigaku's freshman Echizen Ryoma. Since Muromachi was placed in Singles 1 as part of Yamabuki's tactic to have the stronger players play in Singles 2 and 3 to secure a win from early on in the game, it meant he was unable to play Tezuka Kunimitsu since Seigaku had already won 3 sets. Regionals Muromachi and Yamabuki reached the Quarterfinals of the Kanto Regional tournament rather comfortably to create a tense rematch with Fudomine. Nationals Muromachi was the most emotional after Yamabuki's second round loss at the Nationals against Nagoya Seitoku. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Referred to as the “Secret Weapon” of Yamabuki, Muromachi’s true skill is unknown. He was dominating his match against Ibu Shinji, although the match was barely shown and Ibu was in a horrible condition due to a car crash. Muromachi is usually delegated to the Singles 1 spot and misses out on the majority of the matches. The databooks have revealed that he's a Counter Puncher. Personal Information *Favorite Food: (Thailand style) Tom Yam Soup *Hobby: PC (surfing the net) *Father's Occupation: Office Worker (Travel Agency) *Favorite Subject: Japanese *Favorite Color: Jade green (a color that is half green half purple) *Preferred type: Cute girls that are smaller than him *Favorite Date Spot: Import stores *Daily Routine: Instant messaging *Things He's Bad At/With: Being seen without his glasses *Skills Outside of Tennis: Saxophone Quotes *''“What’s that, are we winning by default again?”'' (“Nanda, mata fusein shosu ka?”) *''“With Sengoku-san here, I really can’t tell if we have good luck or bad luck.”'' (“Sengoku-san to iru to, honto un ga in daka waruin daka.”) *(When Sengoku’s explaining his Lucky inflection) “Isn’t it fine, either way.” (“Ii ja nai su ka, dochi demo.”) *(Manga only) “Sengoku-san’s never missed a toss before.” (“Sengoku-san wa toss hazushi ta koto nagatta tsuyo ne.”) *''“That freshman, his movement now is certainly different from the start of the match, right?”'' (“Ano ichinen, ugoki ga saishou no koro to akiraga ni chigai masu, ne?”) Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Yamabuki Tennis Club Member Category:Right-Handed Category:Counterpuncher Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:Middle Schooler Category:Megane Category:October Births Category:AB Blood Types Category:Scorpio